


Общий язык

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Коммандер Донкихот Росинант ведет допрос.





	Общий язык

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: неграфичное упоминание физического увечья.

Правду говорят в Дозоре: по-настоящему опасаться стоит не пиратов, а революционеров. Первые перережут тебе глотку за белли, вторые — за идею. Не то чтобы коммандер Донкихот Росинант осуждал чужую приверженность идеалам, вот только идеал идеалу рознь. Как и приверженец — приверженцу.  
Росинант видел, во что превращается слепое желание доказать миру правоту своих убеждений: слепота никого и никогда не доводила до чего-то хорошего. Добрые у тебя намерения или дурные — если ты не считаешься с мнением окружающих, им грош цена.  
Двадцать лет прошло, но Росинант как сейчас помнит и мягкую улыбку отца, и звериный оскал брата. Оба были уверены, что знают, как лучше. Теперь обоих нет. А Росинант остался. Без семьи, без идеалов, зато с твердой верой: пока есть люди, которые просят тебя о помощи, жить определенно стоит.  
Даже если это сослуживцы из G-3, которые поднимают звонком среди ночи и срочно требуют — якобы с разрешения Сенгоку, — приплыть на их базу и помочь допросить пойманного революционера, что молчит вторые сутки.  
Росинант знает о собственной силе убеждения: он выстроил себя с нуля, выдрессировал за эти годы. Чтобы теперь суметь подобрать нужные и правильные слова, которые точно остановят кого-то, удержат от страшного, от беды.  
Переговорщик. Увещеватель.  
Сенгоку считает, он делает успехи. Что ж, у Росинанта нет причин не верить.  
Пока корабль подплывает к базе, начинает светать. Росинант зевает, перечитывая присланное накануне досье. Один из самых опытных, опасных революционеров, ни разу не попадался Дозору — даже на глаза. Зато слухи о нем разлетаются все шире и шире с каждым годом.  
Славится особой жестокостью по отношению к знати. Бывший раб, говорят, поехала крыша от пыток Тенрюбито.  
Росинант сжимает губы, слова будущей беседы начинают выстраиваться в голове в нужном порядке.  
Говорят, сам Фишер Тайгер рыдал от ужаса, освобождая будущего офицера Революционной армии. Говорят, тот сбежал еще раньше и помогал Тайгеру пробраться на Мариджоа тайным ходом. Говорят... Что только не говорят. А вот он не говорит ни слова.  
Когда Росинанта заводят в комнату с примотанным кайросеки к стулу человеком, он тоже забывает, как говорить; спотыкается и, с трудом удержав равновесие, замирает на пороге, не в силах сделать ни шагу.  
Сидящий вскидывает голову, смотрит на него и улыбается так широко, что кажется, его лицо вот-вот треснет по швам, как у сшитой кривыми стежками куклы.  
— Спасибо, дальше я сам, — произносит Росинант, потому что надо хоть что-то сказать.  
— Будьте осторожны, коммандер! Этот псих — настоящий зверь, у нас три десятка человек в медотсеке после него! Капитану руку отрезал, вот урод! Но мы ему знатно врезали, когда скрутили!  
— Я вижу, — бормочет Росинант. — Очки на нем были?  
— Разбились, коммандер! А вы что, его знаете?  
— Наслышан. Спасибо. Свободны.  
Дверь закрывается за спиной с глухим щелчком, отрезая все звуки, словно Росинант уже использовал фрукт.  
Он садится за стол, делает глубокий вдох и возводит вокруг настоящую Тишину, которую не нарушить ничем. Человек сидит напротив, и бьющий из окна свет делает черты его лица резкими и почти не узнаваемыми.  
— Здравствуй, Дофламинго.  
Разбитые губы растягиваются в улыбке еще шире, хотя, казалось бы, это просто физически невозможно.  
— Мне сказали, ты не хочешь ни с кем разговаривать. Могу я узнать, почему?  
А потом Дофламинго раскрывает рот, и Росинант поднимается из-за стола, оглушенный тишиной, и на мгновение зажмуривает глаза. Потом распахивает, так что их начинает резать.  
Он смотрит, потому что не имеет права отвернуться.  
— Это дозорные?  
Дофламинго захлопывает рот и медленно качает головой, продолжая улыбаться.  
Росинант машинально тянет к нему пальцы и тут же отдергивает: от близости кайросеки тело наливается слабостью и дрожью. Или вовсе не от этого?  
Вызванные дозорные смотрят с подозрением, но выполняют приказ.  
Когда Росинант снова оказывается в комнате вдвоем с братом, на ногах и руках того не витки цепей, а кандалы, которые почти не сковывают движения.  
Дофламинго берет со стола карандаш и неспеша подносит к листу бумаги.  
«Это наши общие друзья со Святой земли, братик. Были рады меня видеть. Почти как я сейчас — тебя. Ты совсем не изменился».  
— Ты тоже, — говорит Росинант и откидывается на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди.  
«Надеюсь, этот семейный разговор останется между нами? Я вижу у тебя в кармане зажигалку, сожжешь листы? Или мне придется их съесть, а я, знаешь, теперь испытываю некоторые проблемы со вкусовыми рецепторами».  
— Прекрати, — Росинант вырывает из распухших пальцев исписанный мелким почерком листок и комкает в кулаке. — Я — коммандер Дозора. Я веду допрос.  
«У тебя тут много солдатиков?»  
— Ну да, разумеется, — хмурится Росинант. — А что?  
«Вспомнил, как однажды в детстве обоссал твоих, лет в пять, кажется. Или погрыз. Могу и этих».  
Росинант чувствует, как к лицу приливает кровь. Дофламинго скалится — так знакомо, так чуждо одновременно, что на него страшно смотреть.  
— Да, ты их изгрыз. Еще откусил кусок уха одному из рабов, я все прекрасно помню. Ты всегда считал их вещами, а не людьми.  
Он осекается, заметив блеск в глазах Дофламинго. О, черт.  
— Извини.  
«Ты такой милый со всеми, кого допрашиваешь, Роси?»  
Только увидев свое имя на листке, Росинант понимает, насколько все плохо. Он делает глубокий вдох, потом выдох.  
— Я закурю?  
Дофламинго кивает, щурится от дыма и разглядывает его с таким умилением, будто смотрит на забавного зверька. Это раздражает. Это заставляет вспомнить о детстве, снова почувствовать себя слабым.  
Росинант молча курит, пытаясь вернуть спокойствие. Уверенность в своих словах.  
— Ты уложил три десятка человек, — говорит он больше себе, чем брату.  
«Был вымотан после встречи с одним ублюдком. Осталось мало сил, увы. Иначе уложил бы всех».  
Росинант хмурится, только сообразив, что не попросил пепельницу, и кидает окурок на пол, давит каблуком.  
— Я веду допрос, Дофламинго. Все, что ты скажешь, я использую в рапорте.  
«Да ладно тебе. Давно не болтали. Я соскучился».  
— Я тоже, — выдыхает Росинант раньше, чем задумывается, стоит ли, и прикусывает язык.  
Дофламинго беззвучно смеется. Жуткое зрелище.  
Оно пугает и завораживает.  
«Хочешь спросить меня о чем-нибудь еще? Не стесняйся. С этими болванами все равно не о чем поговорить».  
— Ты знал, что пришлют меня?  
Дофламино пожимает плечами, вертит карандаш в пальцах так ловко, что Росинант начинает опасаться, не угодит ли тот ему в глаз. Но движения закованного в кайросеки Дофламинго по-прежнему ленивы и расслаблены. Может, он и в самом деле вымотан. Может, просто врет.  
«Рассчитывал на приятного собеседника. Не ошибся. Еще вопросы?»  
— Какой у тебя фрукт?  
«Замечательный».  
— Давно ты...  
«Калека?»  
— С революционерами! — резко заканчивает Росинант, чувствуя подступающую злость.  
«Без малого двадцать лет».  
— Они помогли тебе сбежать?  
«Сам. Я всегда был очень самостоятельным мальчиком, Роси, в отличие от тебя».  
— Сам угодил в передрягу, сам выкрутился, ну конечно.  
«Забавное слово «передряга». Ты просто остряк, Роси».  
— Извини.  
«Да ладно, ты и вправду забавный. Знаешь, редко удается так долго и душевно с кем-нибудь поболтать».  
— Неудивительно, — хмыкает Росинант, и Дофламинго снова заходится беззвучным смехом. — Зная твой характер и острый язык...  
«На Святой земле его решили изрядно укоротить. Как и мои амбиции. Этим недоумкам показалось забавным иметь раба из отступников. Живое напоминание об их всемогуществе. Живое и крайне разговорчивое. Слишком».  
— Доффи.  
Росинант не знает, что сказать дальше. Дофламинго с улыбкой постукивает карандашом по столу, и, вслушавшись, Росинант начинает различать какую-то мелодию. Старую, давно забытую.  
Возвращаться в прошлое так страшно. Так больно. Так желанно.  
— Я долго думал о том, что сделал отец, — тихо говорит Росинант, глядя в улыбающееся лицо. — И что сделал ты. Я не простил тебя. Но, наверное, понял.  
«О, моя благодарность безгранична, Роси! Мне так не хватало твоего понимания! И наших братских объятий — помнишь, ты залезал ко мне в постель, когда тебе снились кошмары? Сколько бы я тебя ни пинал и ни прогонял, ты все равно каждый раз так делал. Я был уверен: в спальню родителей ты не лез потому, что однажды рискнул и застал их трахающимися».  
— Замолчи!  
«Я не произнес пока ни слова, если ты не заметил. И я немой, а не глухой. Не надо так орать, Роси. Солдатики испугаются».  
Росинант смотрит на лежащие перед ним листки. Мелкие буквы на них складываются в узоры, рисуют все то, что он так отчаянно хотел бы забыть. Хотел бы вспомнить.  
Он достает из кармана зажигалку и подпаливает первый лист, говоря себе, что не позволит этому ублюдку марать память родителей. В рапорте Росинант изложит только действительно важную информацию.  
«Спасибо, Роси».  
— Я делаю это не ради тебя. И перестань звать меня «Роси». Сейчас я коммандер Донкихот Росинант.  
«Как вам будет угодно, коммандер. Хотите, расскажу про наши свежие агитлистовки? Про мир без правительства и знати, вам должно понравиться».  
Росинант молчит, сжигая листок за листком. В комнате вьется белесый дым и пахнет гарью, как на пепелище.  
Тогда тоже пахло дымом. И кровью. И страхом. Его собственным — ни отец, ни брат ничего не боялись.  
«Вы никогда не задумывались о Революционном движении, коммандер? А о том, чтобы к нему присоединиться? Вам, унаследовавшему идеалы вашего отца, это давно должно было показаться на редкость привлекательной идеей».  
— Ты всегда считал меня хорошим послушным мальчиком, — говорит Росинант и смахивает хлопья пепла со стола. — Всегда был уверен, что твое мнение — единственно верное.  
Он долго смотрит на испачканную руку, трет ладони друг о друга. Копоть въедается в кожу так быстро. Не отмоешь. Как и кровь.  
— Не строй из себя героя, Доффи, — Росинант качает головой и стягивает с шеи платок, чтобы вытереть руки.  
Дофламинго не улыбается, он смотрит неотрывно и жадно, ловя каждое движение. Наверное, ждет момента, чтобы напасть. Не дождется.  
— Для тебя это все пустые слова. Тебе просто нравится мстить и убивать. Если бы тебя подобрали пираты, ты бы вырос головорезом. По сути, никакой разницы: всего лишь убийца, который прикрывается идеалами.  
«Как и наш отец».  
— Он никого не убивал.  
«Всего одного человека, Роси. Одного. Своей глупостью. Ты вспоминаешь маму хоть иногда? Тебе снятся кошмары? Есть к кому залезть в кровать?»  
Росинант замирает с уже занесенной для удара рукой и стискивает зубы, тяжело дыша через нос.  
Дофламинго смотрит на него снизу вверх, а потом наклоняет голову и трется щекой о раскрытую ладонь.  
«Роси», — выговаривает он одними губами, и Росинант опускает руку.  
Это все кайросеки. Он подошел к ним слишком близко.  
Персональные кайросеки с белесой щетиной и шрамом у правого виска. Со слишком светлыми, слишком внимательными, слишком ласковыми глазами.  
— А тебе что снится? — спрашивает Росинант. — Какие кошмары?  
«Ты».  
Росинант смеется. Его мелко трясет.  
— Даже не знаю, в чью постель надо залезть, чтобы полегчало.  
Дофламинго недовольно хмурится и быстро нашаривает карандаш на столе.  
«Хочу в твою».  
Росинант смотрит на него и понимает, что совершенно не знает сидящего перед собой человека. Как совершенно не знает сейчас и себя самого. Бьющий из окна свет ярок настолько, что хочется закрыть глаза.  
— Можно я тебя поцелую? — спрашивает Росинант, и Дофламинго с сияющим лицом протягивает ему листок:  
«Только без языка!»  
— Ты такое чудовище, — смеется Росинант, прижавшись к его лбу своим. Выдыхает в нетерпеливо подставленные губы: — Как и я.  
У него нет идеалов, нет добрых или злых помыслов. Просто пока есть люди, которым он нужен, — стоит жить.  
Дофламинго целует его, не размыкая губ, и Росинант надавливает на них, принуждая раскрыть рот. Он ведет языком по кромке зубов, гладит нёбо и, опустив ладони на плечи Дофламинго, понимает, что того тоже трясет.  
Росинант отрывается от него и садится на край стола. Дофламинго с видимым трудом поднимает закованные руки и кладет ему на колени, гладит по бедру.  
— Я не могу тебя отпустить. Это противоречит уставу.  
Дофламинго улыбается, Росинант закуривает и медленно огибает стол.  
— Доложу — допрос не удался. Это все, что я могу сделать.  
«Какая милая ложь! А мне вот кажется, допрос удался на славу!»  
Росинант морщится, снимая с комнаты Тишину, и поспешно выходит, пока еще чувствует силы уйти.  
Наверное, у него достаточно перекошенное лицо, чтобы его объяснениям поверили.  
Всю дорогу обратно он курит и ругает себя последними словами. Когда на следующий день снова звонят из G-3 и сообщают, что пойманный революционер сумел сбежать при доставке в тюрьму, Росинант не удивляется. Просто дает себе слово в следующий раз принести на допрос не карандаши с бумагой, а наручники покрепче. И, может быть, вино.  
Еще через день присылают конверт на его имя без каких-либо особых пометок.  
В нем лежит сложенный вдвое листок с одной строчкой, написанной мелким почерком.  
«Ты никогда не сможешь меня отпустить, Роси».


End file.
